Cancer remains a major public health concern. For example, an estimated 7.6 million deaths from cancer occurred in 2008. Many cancers are still untreatable or treatments are suboptimal, either being only partially effective or having undesirable side-effects like toxicity.
Inflammatory diseases and disorders are also a major public health concern and also have similar treatment issues as cancer.